pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Xfggvjh
A Magic that can cancel other Magics, even the unmeltable ice Iced Shell.70 Moon Drip (月の雫ムーンドリップ Mūn Dorippu): After the acolytes Lyon was using to perform such spell could not continue, Toby was shown taking their place. Moon Drip is known for using the power from the moon to nullify Magic; it was powerful enough to dispel even Ur's Iced Shell.26 Paralysis Claw - Mega Jellyfish Paralysis Powder: Mega Jellyfish Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish (麻痺爪・メガクラゲ Mahi Zume Mega Kurage): Living up to his animal theme, Toby is capable of elongating his fingernails and turning them sharp, something which makes them similar to claws. Combining them with his special Paralysis Powder, Toby can shock and paralyze his opponents on contact. Due to this, his fighting style seems to rely around melee combat, with him lunging at his opponents and trying to slash them with his nails.12 Super Paralysis Claw: Mega Mega Jellyfish (超麻痺爪メガメガクラゲ Chō Mahitsume Mega Mega Kurage): After the 7 years time-skip, Toby seems to have developed his nails' technique a little more, now being able to grow longer, sharper nails to unleash multiple faster slashes in a shorter period of time.71 Toby's-Durability Toby's quick recovery Enhanced Durability: Toby has proven himself to be quite durable, receiving a powerful headbutt from Natsu, something which sent him to the ground, and gaily jumping back up moments after with no visible injury on himself.72 He was also shown enduring a casual burst of flames from Natsu without much trouble73 and being able to endure his own technique, Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish, even claiming that it could kill a person in instants.14 EquipmentEdit Mega Jellyfish Paralysis Powder's effects Paralysis Powder (麻痺パウダー Mahi Paudā): Toby uses this green-colored (colorless in the manga74), special paralyzing powder to cover his nails when he grows them, and with it attacks his target. The powder is able to shock and paralyze whoever he touches with them.75 Toby stated that only one touch of nails with such substance is enough to kill a person quickly.12 Such effects mimic the defense system of a jellyfish, therefore the names of Toby's techniques that employ this substance. A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. Lyon's proficiency in Ice-Make spells, after joining the Lamia Scale Guild, allowed him to quickly be selected to do S-Class jobs. Whether this indicates that he is an S-Class Mage or not is yet to be confirmed.1 As an Ice-Make user, Lyon is an individual resistant to cold and as such able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely to immune snow based attacks such as Eve Tearm's Snow Magic or is more resilient to it than other people.126 Dynamic Ice-Make: Unlike Gray whose version is Static (which allows him to create weapons and nonliving objects), Lyon´s Ice-Make is Living (aka Dynamic), which means most of his creations are animal familiars made from ice.127 However this may simply be a matter of preference, as Lyon has also demonstrated some Static techniques, such as Ice-Make: Sword, Shield, and Geyser.128129 Ice-Make Eagle Ice-Make: Eagle Ice-Make: Eagle (大鷲イーグル Īguru): Lyon creates several eagles that fly to his enemy and strike it. As a dynamic form of ice magic, these eagles can avoid any obstacles to hit its target.130 Ice-Make: Snow Dragon (白竜スノードラゴン Sunō Doragon): Lyon creates an ice Dragon that rushes towards its targets, and crushes them.131 Ice-Make: Ape (大猿エイプ Eipu): Lyon creates a large ape from ice. When he first employed it against Gray's Ice-Make: Ice Hammer, he created a static version of it. It was later revealed to be of the Dynamic type as well.132 Ice-Make: Snow Tiger (白虎スノータイガー Sunō Taigā): Lyon creates a tiger made out of ice that can rush towards, and bite its target.133 Ice-Make: Wing: Lyon is able to grow wings made from ice. He used such technique to fly over onto the Magic Bomber: Christina.46 (Unnamed) Ice-Make: Panther: Lyon puts his palm on one side of the target, creating a panther made of ice that passes through the target and comes out from the opposite side.134 (Unnamed) Ice-Make: Diamond Cage: Lyon creates a diamond-sided sphere of ice on the enemy to destroy the target’s body. It was stated that it loses its hardness the further it is away from the Caster and eventually shatters. This ice has been proven to be unmeltable, as shown when Lyon first used it on Natsu, he couldn't melt the ice on him with the fire from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.135 Ice-Make: Puffer Fish: Lyon creates a puffer fish made of ice and sends it towards the target, bashing it with its mass.136 (Unnamed) Ice-Make Water Serpent Ice-Make: Water Serpent Ice-Make: Water Serpent (蛟ミズチ Mizuchi): Lyon creates a large, spiraling serpent made of ice that freezes his intended target upon contact.137 Ice-Make: Mouse: Lyon creates a small, exceptionally cute mouse made of ice to function as a distraction, allowing him time to prepare more powerful spells.138 Ice-Make: Dragonfly: Lyon creates many Dragonflies, made of ice, that quickly home in on and attack his target.138 Static Ice-Make: Even though Lyon has shown himself to be a master at using the Dynamic variation of Ice-Make Magic, he has demonstrated a few spells that shows he is capable of using the Static variation as well, though his level of usage seen so far is not as abundant as Gray's. Ice-Make: Sword: The user creates a sword made of ice for melee combat. The strength of the sword is powerful enough to combat normal swords.139 Ice-Make: Lion: Lyon's entire arm is enveloped by a thick layer of ice which manifests as the head of a lion. This strengthens his punches and increases the damage it causes to his enemies.140 (Unnamed) Lyon's Ice Shield Lyon's version of Shield Ice-Make: Shield (盾シールド Shīrudo): The user creates large pieces of ice in front of themselves, which then quickly reform into hexagonal pieces arranged in a shield-like barrier to protect everything behind it.141 Ice-Make: Ice Geyser (氷欠泉アイスガイザー Aisu Gaizā): Lyon freezes the ground in front of him, creating a tower of ice spikes that impales his target.142 Ice-Make: Hedgehog (針鼠ヘッジホッグ Hejjihoggu): Lyon covers his body with ice spikes reminiscent of a hedgehog, to protect himself from melee attacks. This was first seen in his battle against Racer.143 Ice-Make: Clone: Lyon creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks.144 (Unnamed) Ice-Make: Titan Feet (タイタンフィート Taitan Fīto): Lyon creates a huge leg out of ice and slams it onto the target, crushing the victims underfoot.113 Ice Blade: Swan's Wings (氷刃白鳥ノ翼 Hyōjin Hakuchō no Tsubasa): Lyon forms a plethora of bladed swan's wings which rush towards the opponent, attacking in a flurry to inflict lethal cuts.145 Lyon's Iced Shell Lyon begins to cast Iced Shell Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far, such as freezing objects the user comes into contact with,9 or Iced Shell, which requires the user to give up their body and transform into ice.146 Iced Shell (絶対氷結アイスドシェル Aisudo Sheru): While Lyon has never employed such high-level Magic, it is revealed that he knows how to cast it nevertheless.147 Lyon's Blizzard attack Lyon's Blizzard Snow Magic (雪魔法 Yuki Mahō): Lyon was shown capable of using Snow Magic to create and manipulate snow against his opponents.138 Blizzard: Lyon, after raising his hand, launches several freezing winds, creating a powerful snow storm around the target.138 Dispel (解除魔法ディスベル Disuperu): A Magic that Lyon used to dispel Ur's Iced Shell.148 Moon Drip (月の雫ムーンドリップ Mūn Dorippu): Moon Drip requires the light of the moon to act. It can deactivate every possible spell, even the "unmeltable ice" made by Ur's Iced Shell.148 Lyon fighting in melee Lyon fighting in melee Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lyon is proficient in hand-to-hand combat. He is skilled enough to have overwhelmed Gray, albeit he repeatedly aimed for the latter's injurie